Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more aspects of a liquid discharging device capable of discharging liquid through nozzles.
Related Art
A liquid discharging device, e.g., a printer, configured to discharge liquid through nozzles at a recording sheet to print an image, is known. The printer may include a plurality of corrugating plates arranged in line along a scanning direction to face an upper surface of a platen. Meanwhile, a plurality of ribs may be arranged in line in areas on the upper surface of the platen to protrude at intermediate positions between adjoining corrugating plates. Thus, the recording sheet may be pressed downward by the plurality of corrugating plates above and upward by the plurality of ribs below so that the recording sheet may be shaped into a corrugated form that ripples up and down along the scanning direction.
Meanwhile, in order to determine discharging timing to discharge liquid, e.g., ink, at the recording sheet, which is shaped into the corrugated form in the printer, a patch of image may be printed on the recording sheet, and the printed image may be read by a scanner. Based on the read image, deviation amounts of the ink at peaks of convex portions that protrude upward and bottoms of concave portions that recess downward in the recording sheet from intended positions on a hypothetical plane may be achieved and stored in advance in a memory. The stored deviation amounts may be used to determine the discharging timing to discharge the ink at the recording sheet through the nozzles.